Scarlet willow love
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: Nuriko sacrificed so much for Miaka, he supported her, protected her and reassured her through everything But his feelings went unrequited but he remained loyal Miaka x Nuriko (LEMON later)


**For all the Nuriko and Miaka shippers out there**

 **I have been meaning to do this for a while so any fans of the Anime Fushigi yuugi please like, review and add to favourites**

 **Thanks for your support**

 **DarkPheonix666**

* * *

It was a warm yet cloudy day in Konan. It wasn't sunny enough to wear short sleeves and yet not cold enough to need to overcoats and blankets. In Miaka's world it was known as mild. However there was a dark shadow looming over the Suzaku priestess one that would ruin her week.

 ** _Inside castle_**

"Geez how can Miaka sleep in so late? I mean she's not exactly the fitness addict but she aint lazy either" Nuriko thought to himself.

After becoming worried he had decided to check up on her himself. He was kind of glad he did as he wanted some alone time with her today.

Mitsukake and Chiriko were gathering medicinal herbs because he was out of certain stocks while gathering tonics from the market.

Tasuki and Chichiri were fishing out back while having a drink of Shaoxing Chinese rice wine to liven the mood a little.

Tamahome was out visiting his family with gifts that he had used with some saved money. He had promised to make them dinner too so he had been forced to get up early.

Hotohori was stuck in a business meeting to do with problems in the city and movements made by Konan. While this was serious he often got bored as hell during this time but tried to seem interested.

Nuriko smiled mischievously; He often enjoyed being alone with Miaka because it meant getting up close and personal. As well as seeing her in her more adorable clumsy states that nobody else saw.

 ** _At Miaka's room_**

"Miaka its time to get up" Nuriko cooed sweetly opening her door. However when he entered the room he became more worried.

Miaka looked flushed, weak and was breathing faster. She looked tired and was moaning slightly as if uncomfortable.

Nuriko approached her hurriedly and ran to her bedside "Miaka" he called worriedly.

Miaka opened her eyes weakly and smiled "Oh...hey Nuriko" she panted weakly.

Nuriko placed a hand on her forehead and his eyes widened "You have a fever" he said worriedly.

"Yeah I guess I got careless again and didn't look after myself" Miaka apologized wearily.

"Wait here a sec" Nuriko said sternly and rushed out of the room.

 ** _a couple of minutes later_**

Nuriko came back with a tub of cold water and a flannel and placed it on her bedside. He then placed the flannel on her forehead but rinsed out the extra water before so.

Miaka sighed with relief as the cold flannel hit her forehead. It was a cooling feeling compared to feeling like boiled dumplings before.

Nuriko smiled "Feel better now?" he said kindly.

Miaka nodded "Yes much; thanks Nuriko" she said appreciatively in a quiet tone.

Nuriko ruffled her hair gently "This is what happens when you push yourself dummy. I kept telling you if you didn't get more rest you'd get sick" he teased.

Miaka laughed weakly "Guess this is my punishment huh?" she said smiling weakly.

Nuriko gazed at her gently; she was very kind and sweet but often her thoughtfulness and selfless nature put her in troublesome situations for not taking better care of her own wellbeing.

Nuriko got up slowly and made his way towards the door "I'm gonna make you some rice porridge so you try get some rest ok" he said kindly.

Miaka nodded "Ok thanks" she said appreciatively.

"Want anything in your porridge?" He asked curiously. It was a rule to ask Miaka for extra's in case she complained later.

"Some honey or sugar would be nice" Miaka said hopefully. She hated bland porridge but adding sweet things made it more edible.

"Can do; I'll get right on it so just sleep while I cook it" Nuriko said sternly in a kind tone.

 ** _In kitchen_**

As Nuriko made the porridge for Miaka he couldn't help but worry about how she was neglecting her own health over her mission. It often worried him and only caused more problems rather than doing any good.

"That dummy" He thought to himself fondly. She may have been naive, childish and often a cry-baby; But she was kind, sincere, selfless and brave too.

"Hey Nuriko what you cooking?" Chichiri asked curiously entering the kitchen.

"Um...nothing just some porridge" Nuriko warbled nervously. He had been so caught up in his thoughts he had forgotten about other people.

"I see; do you know where the sake is? Tasuki is asking for more" Chichiri asked hopefully.

Nuriko smiled "Top cabinet on your right" He said kindly.

"Thanks" Chichiri said gratefully and took the item then left quietly.

As soon as he left Nuriko breathed out a sigh of relief. He was still keeping his feelings for Miaka a secret so he was awkward around other Suzaku warriors.

"I'd better get this made before anyone else starts asking questions" Nuriko thought to himself anxiously.

 ** _later_**

"Miaka I'm back and I brought porridge" Nuriko said kindly.

Miaka sat up weakly "Thanks Nuriko your so kind". She had cooled down thanks to the wet flannel but her body was very tired and weak.

Nuriko brought the tray over and placed it on her bedside "Now eat up and regain your strength" he said sternly.

"Ok" she said sweetly with a kind smile. He was so good to her and was always there when she needed him.

She slowly placed the bowl on her lap and began to eat. As the flavours hit her tongue she sighed with joy. He had made it just right with perfect balance.

"I take it you like it" Nuriko said in a relieved tone.

"Very much; you're a great cook Nuriko" Miaka complimented kindly.

"I have my talents" Nuriko teased winking at her playfully. Deep down though he had done to impress her.

Miaka continued to eat while Nuriko watched quietly a small smile on his face. If only he was brave enough to convey his feelings he could cook her everyday and they could have romantic dinners.

Miaka looked at him worriedly "Are you ok Nuriko? you seem kinda quiet today" Miaka asked worriedly.

"Just thinking is all" Nuriko reassured her. It was sweet how she was so thoughtful even when sick.

Miaka nodded in acknowledgment and continued to eat her fill. She had been very hungry beforehand and it was easier to eat than most food her mum made when she was sick.

 ** _after_**

"That was very good Nuriko. I'm surprised you can cook so well" Miaka said gratefully. The porridge was very filling and now she was ready to take a nap.

"Glad you liked it Miaka now you get some more sleep ok" Nuriko said kindly.

"Ok and thanks again for looking after me" Miaka thanked him sleepily.

Nuriko watched her fall asleep quietly and gazed at her fondly. Before he had just seen her as an annoying, bratty and whiny kid.

But as he had gotten to know her he saw her differently. She was a kind, selfless, brave and emotionally fragile human being. She was quite the looker too; with her perfectly built body, her ample breasts, her big greenish gold eyes that seemed almost mystical and her radiant brownish red hair.

He blushed gently and slowly approached the sleeping priestess. He leaned towards her and whispered "Please notice me" quietly and then gently kissed her lips.


End file.
